


Winner at Life

by emughlyngx0412



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Shefani
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emughlyngx0412/pseuds/emughlyngx0412
Summary: A successful career, a loving family, and a gorgeous fiance? Blake has it all. Regardless, life was still full of blessings and surprises.
Relationships: Blake Shelton/Gwen Stefani, Shefani - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Winner at Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So here's the PCAs 2020 one-shot!! I was actually waiting for fellow writers to do it, but I had some time to kill and so many ideas waiting in my notes app. I have little to none experience about these kinds of topics, so bear with me sksksksks. It's my second explicit work, so whoops. Anyways, your feedback would mean the world though!! Hope you'll like it :>

Something about the moment should have made him feel nervous, but, for some reason, he just isn't.

He already received the news beforehand since it was always the thing with the people's choice awards for the past 2 years. Blake was honestly grateful on how much effort the people, especially the fans, put into voting for him. He is in the industry for 25 years. That level of stardom would've probably subsided, but it wasn't the case for him. Not after God's Country practically blew up, it felt like those days once again for him.

Because of CoVid, the award show was cautious about the number of people who'd actually come. He was more than grateful that his fiance, Gwen, decided to go with him. The amount of support she gave does overwhelm him. It wasn't something he was always used to when it comes to his relationships record. Gwen's grateful and appreciative nature always gives a sense of relief and fresh air for him. He wasn't joking around when he said he learns more from her everyday and their relationship always seems like it's going to the next level. The lockdown showed him a glimpse of what his forever would look like with Gwen. And boy, he did enjoy it and live it to the fullest. It's one of the million reasons why he proposed.

Having her with him at this point, engaged and more in love, it kept him comfortably quiet for the rest of the ride to the place of the event. He was observing Gwen while she was scrolling through her phone. They were a bit apart because of the seat arrangement in the car. He always loved touching her. This small space was something he never really liked.

He went from contemplating about everything to almost nothing then he heard Gwen speaking something. He looked to his side and watched her close the space while holding her phone. From the looks of it, she was probably playing with the filters on Instagram. He involuntarily looked at the phone while Gwen was filming and he was so confused about what he saw. "What the hell is that? Are we in blood? Looks like we are in blood." Gwen giggled as the video ended. 

"I think it is. It's looks rad though." She started posting the video then proceeded to look for other filters. 

Blake was back to looking outside then the radio station said something about the cardinals win which got him excited. He noticed Gwen was onto taking a video again that he just smiled out of nowhere when the camera was pointed at him. "What kind of cowboy hat is that? Was that a cowboy hat?"

"You look cute on it, Blakey!" Gwen's squeals were always music to his ears. He chuckled and shook his head. _Whatever makes her happy. I'm down for it._

The radio kept talking about the cardinals win that the next thing he noticed when they arrived was the ushers trying to say that Gwen couldn't join him because of CoVid. He felt defeated for a minute because he knew how happy Gwen gets when he wins. It was always a sight to behold to see her smile go from ear to ear. They passed through a series of checkpoints then there came this lady who was asking about his previous endeavors. He knew it was for protocols, so he didn't mind.

They were briefed for a while, so the next few minutes would be spent waiting on the parking lot while Blake was called. He decided to tweet something about the cardinals win real quick. Right when his phone was buzzing with thousands of notifications, Gwen's squeal brought him back to reality. 

"Blakey! We're on the radio!" Gwen was hurrying to film the moment and he was just chuckling at his fiance. Sometimes it boggled him how she is a literal living music legend, but never fails to be excited everytime she hears herself on the radio. He loves Gwen's humility so much. Sometimes though, he wished she'd brag about it even just a little especially on The Voice.

She was saying something as she filmed then he started to funnily mutter two words while being in sync with what's on the radio. The last thing he heard was a 'shut up' from Gwen which had them looking at each other and laughing for a brief moment. "Are your notifications shooting through the roof again?" He said in between of what was now a series of chuckles.

"You can say that," she shrugged.

"Wow. The power of Gwen Stefani." He brings up. Saying that name alone was iconic on its own.

"You are crazy, Blake Shelton." She said as she was preparing to film again while moving a bit to the center. "Can you turn it up for a second?" She politely asked their driver.

"Only for my fiance," he smirks when he caught her gaze. She was blushing while trying to post the video she just took.

"Gwen, Blake, I'll just head out to the bathroom. My bladder is going out of control," their driver informed while trying to unbuckle the seatbelt.

"No problem," he smiled towards the rear mirror, "I'll leave the car when you get back, so Gwen isn't alone."

Just like that, it was only the two of them. He shifted his gaze towards Gwen who was probably staring at him for the last few minutes.

"You can't say things like that to me and expect me not to blush," she bit her lip and, God, she went from pretty to hot in a span of seconds.

"You mean fiance?" He played with her while nudging her sides. Her cheeks once again went out of control then she started facing towards him. He couldn't resist not touching her anymore. "C'mere," he suggested.

She took her place on his lap and started to lean towards his left shoulder. "The more you say it, the more it feels surreal," Gwen confessed. He was completely staring at her while barely listening to what's she was saying. He started to caress her legs. The leggings weren't exactly a hindrance for Gwen to shiver at his touch, but he is aware of how thin the fabrics is. That was when he started to exhale deeply. "If you're going to kiss me-" She was supposed to utter something, but he cut her off by kissing the skin just next to her mouth. His arm went around her waist then pulled her closer.

"I just did," he chuckled against her cheek. Gwen was shivering again then his other hand went higher and higher up her thigh. 

"Don't start something, Blake Shelton." He wasn't paying attention to what she was saying since he started placing soft and wet kisses on her neck. They stayed in that position for a while as Blake was rubbing dangerously near Gwen's inner thigh. The moment he heard Gwen's moan, he lost it. 

He started attacking her lips and was a little bit surprised at how she didn't hold back. They were after all in the car and their driver could easily walk in on them, but, at that point, he just didn't care. Gwen started to shift positions and straddled his lap. He pushed his tongue against her lips then he started sucking the life out of her. His grip on her waist tightens while her arms went around his neck. He pushed her nearer to him then he immediately attacked her neck once more.

"Blake-" She moaned. He wasn't having any of it. His hands were all over her waist. Gwen started to buck it against him and he knew his control flew out of the window.

"We need you to release some of that," he paused while tugging her leggings, "tension."

"I'm not the one receiving an award." He gave her a hard time concentrating on her words because he was attacking her neck again and was playing with the area she wanted him to touch so bad.

"I've already won seeing you like this." He slips his hand inside her panties and stopped for a second to realize Gwen's situation. _Jesus. Help me._

"Stop playing, and goddammit, Blake!" He heard her squeal while his hand was playing with her sensitive area. He kissed her again to reduce the volume of her moans. She started bucking her hips more towards his fingers then he quickly inserted one inside of her. Gwen was screaming that it put his little friend in a sticky situation too.

He was bending then stretching his fingers inside of her while pushing another one in. Gwen was so lost in pleasure that she was moaning against his shoulder. He doesn't care if his suit is a bit wrinkled. If it's a reminder of Gwen's delicious sounds reaching his ears, he would never trade it for the world.

"Blake, fuck! Please make me-" He inserted another finger and didn't let her finish. He watched her arch a little and raise her head back. Blake knew all too well that she didn't see it coming. He started pulling out and pushing his fingers back in fast and hard that Gwen could not control her moans anymore. She was always so responsive and he loves it about her. 

When her moans were becoming a bit high pitched, he knew he hit the G-spot. She was practically begging until he felt her thighs shake. "That's it, baby. Come for me," he whispered against her ear before kissing her again. He muffled her moans while Gwen almost looked like she had a seizure when she rode out her release. His fingers started getting coated and he had a smug look on his face as he placed wet kisses all over her face, neck, then back to her lips.

"That was hot." He pulls his fingers out abruptly which had Gwen moaning again. She was panting and decided to place her head right above his shoulder. His other hand helped fix her leggings. He waited for Gwen to look at him then he started licking his fingers one by one. He sees her smirk and didn't hesitate to lean in for another kiss, tasting herself.

The door suddenly opened and he felt the adrenaline rush from Gwen who quickly sat on his lap. "Let me fix your shirt for a bit before you go out," she practically rapped while blushing. He was trying to hold back his laugh and placed his hand on her waist again. "God, Blake. Don't." It sounded like a hiss that he chuckled before placing one long kiss on her lips. It seemed to calm her down, so he saw that as a signal to tap her but. Gwen moved back to her seat and said a couple of things to the driver before going down.

He knows he will pay later because Gwen was bothered when he left the car.

Blake carefully made his way inside and was surprised at the set-up he saw. He knew it was because of CoVid, but, despite seeing the similar situation at The Voice, he was still impressed at how people found a way to pull things off. He stopped at the arch of another hallway that lead to the stage. He could barely see anything from a far. He saw the alcohol stand nearby and decided to sanitize for a bit before he was cued to walk to stage.

He forgot to formulate his speech, but he decided on that moment that he'll just blurt out whatever his heart told him. Blake waved, looked around and only noticed the virtual audience and a few tech people holding the mics and cameras. He paused for a beat when he reached the mic stand and went the honest, usual route of thanking everyone he was supposed to thank. He never left out the fans because he would always see their efforts every time he opened his social media.

Of course, he never forgot to thank his inspiration, the one who always motivated and supported him to keep making music and doing everything he does today. "Also, thank you to my new fiance, Gwen Stefani." He suddenly remembered their _small_ situation. It took all his strength not to smirk about it and covered it with a joke instead. "Her name is Gwen Stefani. S-T-E-F-A-N-I. If you need it to google it and figure out who she is." He must have messed up or forgot his next words, but he was glad it was done and over with.

He was smiling big while holding his award on the way back to the car. It took him a while since the crew took his award for a second and placed it on a elegant transparent container for safe packaging while they bring it home. Speaking of, he's very excited to go back to Gwen. While walking, he decided to look in social media and view the people's reaction. He was a bit overwhelmed and saw mixed reactions from people. One in particular caught his attention about the joke he made when he said his acceptance speech.

When he got to the car, he was greeted by a less bothered and happy Gwen. "Blakey, congratulations!" She hugged him tight the moment he placed his award at the back and took a seat. They shared a short and sweet kiss before she went back to her seat. "People love you, Blake!" Another squeal from this woman and he will attack her right there and then.

"Actually," he rubbed his jaw once he opens his phone again. The next thing he knew Gwen was pulling her phone and filming on her instagram. 

It took a while then Gwen decided to start a live, but he had to hold his laugh for what she said. "Okay. I'm gonna end this live. I'm not sure if I can do this."

"What are you doing?" he chuckled.

"It's so not my thing." She was giggling hard while maintaining eye contact with him.

"Come on. The fans would love to see you," he tried to convince her using the dimples and it worked like a charm.

The next thing he knew they were live and he shared about his speech, highlighting the joke part. He started reading a tweet in a weird accent while Gwen was chuckling every once in a while. 

"Did they have that accent?" She tried going near him, but the space in the middle had her bending forward instead.

"I'm just trying to put on the dumbest accent I can," he wanted to try his best and make her giggle in the least. He can see her smiling on his peripheral which motivated him to keep on going. He read another dumb tweet while hearing Gwen's laugh and he knew the chaos starts from there. "People, grow a fucking sense of humor. What is wrong with people?!" he blurted another set of words after.

She chuckled for a bit before saying, "Stop!" Being playfully scolded by Gwen was the cutest and hottest thing he's always witnessed. "If you're going to use that language, get on your own instagram, Blake Shelton." 

He knew she was trying her best to go mom-mode, but, boy, she was failing and it's such a damn turn on. He decided to rant further about it. "Did people lose their sense of humor in the last year?" Gwen was doing the shushing gesture and it took all his strength to continue what he was about to say. "Grow one. If you don't like it, shut the fuck up!" Gwen was quick to end her instagram live after he cussed for the second time. He couldn't hold it in which had him laughing when she was thanking the people for voting for him.

"You are such a goofball, Blake Shelton." He lifted his head up and decided to kiss her temple after chuckling at a failed attempt for scolding him and trying to prevent the viewers from hearing him cuss.

"Scolding-Gwen is hot," he whispered, "You promise to scold me later?" 

She quickly turned her head to him with her eyes wide open. It quickly turned into the prettiest smirk and he did not expect her response. "Count on it, cowboy." That low voice of hers was going to kill him. "Don't forget how bothered you left me a while ago." His little friend had a little sticky situation. If they weren't inside the car, he would have taken matters into his own hands.

Blake decided to clear his throat and proceeded to scroll on twitter. He saw different reactions while his notifications were blowing up. He did see this one meme made by one of Gwen's fans. It gave him a good laugh and didn't forget to show Gwen. She was giggling then looked at him to smirk. He wanted to distract himself on the rest of the trip home. 

When he couldn't concentrate anymore, he put his phone down and stole glances at Gwen who was busy scrolling on social media. He kept swallowing and adjusting himself that he let out a loud exhale when they finally got home.

He opened the door for her after rushing towards her side. They thanked the driver and told him he could go home for the rest of the night. _Dumb excuse._

"You won country artist, Blakey?" Gwen was placing her purse on the counter top and he went to the fridge to grab a cold glass of water. He needed it.

"Yeah. Didn't win male artist though. That's alright." _Concentrate on putting the goddamn glass on the sink, Blake._

"I thought Blake Shelton hated losing." She was settled on the couch when he turned around. He swallowed first as he took his time walking to Gwen.

"I'm already a winner at life." The moment he sat down, he placed his arm on the headrest and looked her while she was removing her heels. "I got the hottest fiance on Earth for starters."

"What's her name?" she cooed. The couch moved a little since she decided to face him completely.

"It's um." One small swallow and a deep breath later. "Gwen," he barely blurted. "S-T-E- screw it."

He crashed his lips against hers and didn't hesitate to lick her lips with his tongue. He grabbed her by the waist and laid her on her back. His hands went from her waist to her thighs to her breasts then the cycle repeats. He wanted to move to her neck to mark her this time, but he was met with her long fingernails that were blocking the way.

"Gwen." A groan was understatement, but he couldn't move past her hand. When he tried going lower, she immediately grabbed his chin and brought his face closer to her. 

"I'm going to scold you remember?" She smirked and his head was spinning. He was following her blindly that it felt like he was on autopilot when she ordered him to sit properly on the couch. She straddled his lap and his hands automatically went to her waist. She slapped them quickly and he had to retrieve as soon as he could.

"No touching," she scolded. Her voice was firm and he just listened. After what it felt like long minutes, she started touching herself in all the places he wished he could his hands on. Everything from his waist down were going out of control and when she saw her smirk, he knew he was screwed.

"Are you having a hard time, Blake Shelton?" _Good lord, Jesus._ "I haven't taken off my clothes yet."

"Gwen, please let me touch you," he groaned out. When she shook her head, he whined then wanted to risk getting his hands on her.

"No," she slapped his hands hard. He moaned at it and saw Gwen's piercing brown eyes at him. "Every time you try to touch me, I'm taking off a piece of clothing from any of us, but you can't touch me." He took one. big. swallow because he was bound for doom. She rubbed her center against his pants and he can feel himself losing it already.

Gwen was playing with him because she was topless and he was fooled by that "piece" of clothing crap. She leaned forward to kiss him and it was his only avenue of releasing the tension he feels. He bit her lower lip and drove out a moan from her. He decided to thrust his hips up in hopes of feeling her, but she stopped.

"No touching," she demanded. She was shaking her head like a disappointed teacher and whining was the only thing he safely resorted to. He saw her stood up, took off her leggings slowly and he had to watch in pain. He thought that maybe exhaling loudly would help, but, once Gwen straddles his lap again, it took every fibre of his being to grab on to that control from the urge to touch her. He can feel her unbuttoning his shirt and his source of only satisfaction was staring at her.

"You want to know why you can't touch me?" She cooed. He slowly licked his lips and shook his head as a reflex. "I don't like it when people cuss." She sweetly pointed out and his shirt was barely off. Blake was already having a hard time and her grinding at his friendly situation was _not_ helping.

"Gwen-" He was cut off by his shirt being lifted off his head then Gwen shifted positions and sat on him. When he felt her center, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Holy fuck. You're wet." Once he realized his mistake, he was internally beating himself up. 

"Blakey. Blakey. I said I don't like it when people cuss." She was unbuckling his belt and his heartbeat was shooting through the roof. The moment she landed her lips on his, he started to devour her. He kept his hands on his sides to follow Gwen's command. When he felt her tongue, he couldn't help but take at least that matter into his control. He kissed back harder that she almost fell off his lap. When he grabbed her by reflex, he wasn't slapped by Gwen's hand. He quickly brought down his pants and dragged Gwen back to the couch.

"I can't take it anymore," he caressed his hands throughout her back which had Gwen shivering and moaning. He was fast to move. He laid her down again and kissed her once more after taking all of their remaining clothes off. The next place he grabbed was her hips since he tried to control her bucking at him. His control was completely gone and he had no time to tease her. The only thing he wanted to do now was to make love to his fiance until she can't remember her own name.

He felt her grab his member and stroke it. "Gwen. Not now. I need to-" She was pumping him back and forth that he couldn't kiss her anymore. He proceeded to mark her neck while Gwen couldn't produce any other sounds other than moans and saying his name like a prayer. He can feel his stomach tense as Gwen continues the motion with her hands. "Fuck." He couldn't hold it in anymore. He kissed her in hopes of muffling down his groans as he came on her hand. Gwen bites his lip while he kept seeing stars. 

He was taking deep breaths and tried maintaining his balance then he sees her running her tongue over her hand. _God. Help me._ "You" Kiss. "Are" Kiss. "Fucking." Kiss. "Hot." He brought his hands down to her inner thighs and he turned into a mad man. "You're dripping, pretty girl." He breathes as he played with her center.

"Cussing and coming Blake are such a turn on," she bit her lip and he kissed her the moment he got his chance. Both his hands grabbed her legs and spread them even further. He was already feeling her hips buck and every ounce of control was nowhere to be found. Once he enters her, his head was completely spinning. He places his forehead against hers then they shared a slow kiss. After he felt that she adjusted to her size, he started pulling out and moving back in slow and delicious.

"God, Gwen, you're-" He hit a spot he knew she was super sensitive to then they both moaned. He went to bend her legs which gave him a new angle to enter deeper. Gwen threw her head back and Blake saw heaven. "You're fucking perfect." His mouth went to her breasts and started to devour the left one. Gwen was already so broken that she would probably have a hoarse voice the next morning from all the moaning she has been doing. After icking and sucking the left one, he went to the right one while hitting another G-spot that had Gwen scratching her nails against his back.

"Faster. Harder. Please. God!" _The first articulate sentence from his fiance was finally let loose._

He followed her and decided to pull out slowly but entering fast. That drove Gwen crazy which made Blake muffle her moans with a kiss. His stomach was starting to feel tense again and Gwen was tightening around him. He knew they were close, so he placed his other hand on her clit and decided to play it while they share sloppy kisses. Gwen's thighs were shaking and it motivated Blake to move faster. Three more hard thrusts later, Gwen was screaming his name out like a prayer and she started shaking uncontrollably, indicating her release. Blake followed seconds after, shooting inside of her while he marked her neck with more hickeys.

He laid down on her chest while trying to even out their breathing. Gwen was exhaling louder than him. Blake chuckled lowly knowing that apart from him, Gwen's moans and screams also had her breathing like she just finished a marathon. "I love you," she said while running her hands through his hair. She immediately grabbed his chin up for a kiss. He didn't pull out and the movement made Gwen moan again.

After sharing a slow and sweet kiss, he knew he was the ultimate winner. He took his time to admire life's greatest reward, gift, and blessing. It was all wrapped in one beautiful and kind-hearted human being that he was holding and caressing as he said those three words back to the woman he will spend the rest of his life with.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was alright. I know it's not super intense and some events were left out, but I hope it worked. Thank you so much guys for reading!! If you have any criticism, feedback, or anything related, the comments are a safe-space down below :> Or you can message me on my social medias. 
> 
> Instagram: hazelgxwrites | gwenstefaniph  
> Twitter: stefanigwenph


End file.
